When you wish upon a Goddess
by W.C.Reaf
Summary: During a late night feast with her, not so pleasant, sisters, Bonnie orders takeout and gets a wish in return. When she has the entire world in her, figurative, hands can Bonnie wish for more than vengeance? Crossover with Oh My Goddess.


Title: When you wish upon a Goddess (1/1)  
Author: Wild Card Reaf  
Fandoms: Kim Possible  
Disclaimer: I do not, nor have I ever owned Kim Possible, Disney does, unfortunately. Nor do I own Oh My Goddess, Kosuke Fujishima created it, I'm just using the characters.  
Rating: T  
Spoilers: None I can think of  
Summary: During a late night feast with her, not so pleasant, sisters, Bonnie orders take-out and gets a wish in return. When she has the entire world in her, figurative, hands can Bonnie wish for more than vengeance? Crossover with Oh My Goddess.

---

Bonnie slammed the door as she walked over to the kitchen phone, "Stupid sisters. Always tellin' me what to do. Just 'cause mom and dad are out." She grabbed the phone and dialled a number from memory.

"Bueno Nacho Take-out." A voice on the over end said.

"I'd like to order 3…" She began saying before a voice from the other room interrupted her.

"Hey! We don't want any of that Mexican knockoff food." She predicted Bonnie's actions.

Another voice followed hers, "There's a new Chinese place open. Get us some sushi."

Bonnie slammed the phone into the wall socket, hard. She hated Chinese food and her sisters knew it. She started looking through 'The Examiner' the local newspaper; despite their constant inaccuracies and closed minded writers; they always had a good range of takeaway advertisements somewhere.

The brunet grasped at the paper sharply when she turned the page, her breath stuck in her throat. The paper crimpled as her fingers griped it tighter. The air in her lungs went rushing upward as she breathed a massive sigh and steadied herself on the kitchen counter. The crumpled mass fell to the floor with little ease or grace. Only half of the article remained visible, but the pain it brought still remained. The headline read "Kim Possible Saves Dam"; a black and white photograph peeked out and creased down the middle. The picture was of Kim standing next to the police with an unreadable expression on her face as Drakken and Shego were being loaded into a police car.

"Why?" The one question spoke volumes. The previous few days shone from eyes, memories of courage and pain came and went. "How could she be more interested in that…that freak?" It was meant in anger but it came out as a saddened cry for something, anything.

Two days ago Bonnie stood before Kim, heart in hand, and told her what she really thought about her, all of it. How she'd pushed Kim away from her life. That when she first saw Kim she thought Kim was cute, even with the "tin teeth". That she didn't want Kim on the cheer squad because Kim confused her and always complicated things. And that the reason she didn't want Kim going out with any guys is because Kim is the vision of **her** perfect partner.

Then Kim said no.

After Bonnie pored her heart out to the redhead, after she put herself and her feelings on the line, it still wasn't enough.

Sure she'd told Bonnie that it wasn't her. She'd said she was sorry that she couldn't return those feelings. She wanted someone else. She didn't have to say it; Bonnie knew there was someone else that was more important to her, someone closer to her than the brunet could ever dream of getting. Shego.

She tried not focusing on the photo of the girl she'd hurt so many times for reasons she didn't deserve and found herself looking at a piece of the paper that had broken away from the rest and floated to her feet. On the bottom left of the page was an advert for a new local Chinese takeaway.

Bonnie picked up the phone and started dialling when her sisters yelled from the other room, "Aren't you done yet?"

"What are you doing, calling China?"

Bonnie blindly jabbed the last digit when she shouted back, "Its coming!"

The next voice she heard was from the phone, "Hello. You've reached the Goddess technical help line. A goddess will be dispatched momentarily to fulfill your request." The voice was silky soft and dripping with hidden seductiveness.

She stared numbly at the phone for a second before answering, "Sorry, wrong number."

Well that was weird, but considering she'd been captured and nearly turned into a mutant _twice, _weird is something she might have to redefine. What was a 'Goddess technical help line' anyway?

"It isn't a stupid chat line, if that's what you think." The same seductive voice came again. Except this time it did not come from the phone, her voice came from behind Bonnie.

Bonnie jumped and turned around slowly, half expecting the woman from the 'Help line' to be standing over her. When she looked back, however, there was no one but her in the modest size kitchen.

Must be working too hard in cheer practice. She wasn't hearing voices that weren't there. That was crazy. She was just overworked. Yeah, that was it.

"Just keep telling yourself that. You never know, it _might_ be true." The voice was back again, with an amused quality to her this time.

Bonnie looked over at the sink. It had come from there, she was sure of it. She walked over gingerly not sure what to expect. If this was another prank by her sisters she was defiantly going to do something about it this time.

"Sure you are. You sounded _soo_ confident."

When she looked down into the water filled sink she saw a well tanned woman looking up at her and smirking. Bonnie took a few steps back in surprise and bumped into the table as a hand rose from the sink. Then followed a second hand, then a head and then the rest of her. On top of her kitchen counter stood a woman with long flowing white hair, a dress clearly meant to accent _all_ of her assets, and not a stitch of her was wet.

"What. The. Hell?" Was all Bonnie managed to get out while her mouth still worked.

"Close. But you got the wrong direction." The woman pointed up as she sat down next to the sink.

"How did you…? Who are you? What are you? You'd better not be another freaky robot." She moved back over the sink and plunged her hand into the murky depth of the full pale. She felt nothing out of place, no hidden panel or anything that could explain it.

"You won't find anything." The woman spoke up with a smug look to match Bonnie's one of absolute shock and disbelief, "No trick just magic. I'm the Goddess Urd, Second Class." She handed a business card over to Bonnie. It had the same information she just gave her and was edged with roman style decoration.

"If you're here to tell me I'm your new queen after the old one died and I have to lead your people you can forget it. We've got an important game coming up."

"Ain't you full of yourself?" Urd laughed, "I'm just here to grant you one wish."

"And then what? I get turned into a toad or worse, Stoppable?" She cringed at that thought.

"Nothing so dramatic. Nothing at all, really. Think of it as Karma repayment."

"That's it? One wish with no complications or strings attached?" Bonnie asked, starting to get intrigued by this woman's offer.

"Yup. Anything you want, money, power, the world, blah blah blah."

"So there's no limits? I can wish for anything?"

"That's what I just said." Urd was starting to get impatient with her client. She had more important things to do, "Just say 'I wish' and fill in your wish."

"I know how it works. I'm not stupid ya know."

"Then do it already."

"Alright, I wish…" Bonnie started, but her mind suddenly went blank.

"Oh just hurry it up. Some of us have places to be, you know."

"Hey, you're the one who put me on the spot." Her anger and bile towards her sisters was coming back again, directed at another person who didn't really deserve it.

"Well most people don't take this much time thinking of one simple little wish." Best not mention that wishing without thinking it through could have strange consequences. Like with her sister and that gargoyle, Urd really needed to do something about that and not waste time on some stupid teenagers stupid hang-ups.

Bonnie fell silent, a million wishes birthing and dieing in seconds. So many born out of malice and spite and little of what she truly wanted. When she looked down at the crumpled newspaper on the tiled floor she made her mind up in that instant, everything clicked as she worded it perfectly in her head. She'd seen too many bad movies to not know about none thought through wishes, she'd do this right. For everyone, "I wish that….."

_---_

_Meanwhile in Dr Drakken's Lair #347_

"Now with a simple push of this button I will…." The light blue skinned doctor didn't get a chance to finish his prepared speech when his sidekick interrupted him.

"Just press the damn button before the buffoon gets to it!" Shego yelled swinging a green flaming hand at Kim. Which she blocked effortlessly.

"Ron sto…urh." Kim's orders were interrupted by Shego surprisingly tackled her to the ground. She grunted as Shego's body pressed down against her own. Before Ron could besiege Drakken with his own flimsy attack the mad doctor managed to push the overly dramatised red button.

Minutes passed.

And nothing happened.

"Well that was the most anticlimactic event of the year." Shego said sitting up slightly on Kim.

"I wouldn't say that. Remember when he monologued for an hour before **finally** turning on his death trap but he didn't realise he hadn't plugged it in." Kim laughed and relaxed a bit underneath Shego.

Shego cupped Kim's cheek with her black gloved hand, "It would have been a shame to damage such a pretty face."

Kim shivered slightly under the smoothness of Shego's leather glove against her face, "What are you talking about?"

"I'll show you." Shego leaned down and tasted the cherries Kim had eaten before going on this mission as she kissed her.

The kiss was gentle and Kim was sure she could taste strawberries.

As the two enjoyed the mutual mouth tasting both Dr Drakken and Ron were agog and had stopped fighting when they saw them. "That was not supposed to happen."

"Uh huh."

Obscured by darkness and magic Urd watched the couple on the floor with interest. She then silently disappeared, the wish fulfilled, "Still go the touch."

---

The End

By W. C. Reaf


End file.
